Promised Ones
by momojinxie
Summary: A few days after Yuki's murder Akane finds herself being comforted by Kougami. He shows her how to deal with her feelings of hopelessness and realizes just how important it is for him to protect Akane.
1. Chapter One: Promised Ones

Hey lovelies, long time no see. I decided to expand past my usual M.O (Young Justice fanfictions) and write fanfictions for other shows that absolutely adore. My first Psycho Pass story. Please remember to review. This is set a couple days after episode 11.

* * *

**Chapter One: Promised Ones**

Kougami groaned as he checked out of the medical unit. He was lucky that the shots weren't fatal and with the help of Shion he recovered within the week. He partially owed his speedy recovery to his own physical attributes and health. He subconsciously reached for his coat, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the clinic. "Shion, where's my jacket?"

The blonde woman cleaned out the used supplies and looked over her shoulder. "Hmm? Oh..." she looked down "The young woman that was killed...Yuki...She was wearing it...Ginoza had it sent to the evidence room."

Kougami looked down and clenched his fist. _Dammit! How could I forget! _His eyes widened. "How's Tsunemori?" _What a stupid question...of course she's not ok...she witnessed her best friend get murdered and there was nothing I could do to protect her...I failed..._

Shion smiled to herself. "You sound like you're actually concerned." she crossed her arms over her chest. "She's not doing well...She put on a brave face and she hasn't stop working...She hasn't even been home yet...This can't be good for her Psycho Pass...I'm worried it'll become clouded..." as she looked up Kougami ran out of the clinic.

_Dammit! This is my fault. I couldn't protect her innocence. Her clear psycho pass._ He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _I let him take Yuki...I let her die._ He hurried down the staircase, not wanting to wait in the elevator. Once he reached the main office, he panted heavily and noticed Akane asleep on her desk. She was surrounded by case files of every crime that they solved since she's worked there and the case file from Sasayama's murder from three years ago. She looked completely worn out.

Ginoza sighed and adjusted his glasses. "She hasn't left her desk in days. She's barley eaten. Take her home." he walked toward the door.

Kougami looked over to him "I don't know where she lives."

The investigator typed something on to his wrist communicator and sent it to him. "There was a disturbance downtown, we're going to investigate. You two are still off missions until you're in better health."

"Ginoza...if you find anything on-"

"I'll let you know, but right now...save her psycho pass from being clouded..." he walked out of the office leaving the two in there. He gave him one more glance before turning the corner. He remembered being especially cruel to her that day. Blaming her if they had to kill Kougami. He was wholeheartedly willing to take out Kougami, his ex partner, his friend. If the dominator had authorized it. _Heh...what's happened to me? _He leaned against the hallway wall.

The enforcer looked down at his exhausted superior, and easily scooped her into his arms. He cradled her head against his chest carefully and made his way out toward the garage. He noticed the subtle bags under her eyes and frowned. It actually frightened him how little she weighed. Walking down to the garage, he placed her in the passenger seat and set the coordinates to her home address. As the autopilot took them he couldn't help but watch her. _Was this all apart of his plan? Was killing Yuki the main objective?_ _He could have killed me...I couldn't defend myself...I couldn't even reach my gun and he just left me there...But Yuki didn't do anything...why..why her? Was it just so Akane would watch? He got her away from everyone and forced her to witness something so horrible...Had anyone else of followed him they wouldn't have hesitated to kill him. Even if the dominator didn't work, he gave her an actual gun. _After a few minutes the car pulled up to an apartment building. He took her into his arms again and carried her up the stairs to her apartment.

He opened the door and the hologram came to life as he was greeted by her virtual jellyfish. He walked by it and found her bedroom. It didn't seem proper for him to put her in bed like this, her clothes were filthy. _She hasn't changed her clothes from that day..._ He looked down and gently placed her in bed, then covered her with the blanket. Regardless, he wasn't going to leave her alone. She'd been suffering alone these pass few days. _I know what it was like when Sasayama got murdered. _He remembered that no one was there to comfort him. Even if they tried he pushed them away, he was bent on solving the murder and allowed it to corrupt him. He sighed and sat down on the ground beside her bed. He noticed the picture frames she had on her desk. Reaching out he grabbed the one of her and a few friends. He recognized Yuki in the photo immediately. _They seem so happy... _

He set the photo done when he heard a soft sad voice. "Yu...Yuki...Yuki..." Akane mumbled and groaned. "Yuki...no...please stop don't hurt her..."

He got up and began to shake her away. "Tsunemori wake up." He noticed the tears streaming down her cheek. "Akane!" he yelled.

Her eyes shot open as she screamed. "Yuki!" she was disoriented. Nothing made sense anymore, she had no idea how she got home, or why Kougami was beside her. But it didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

He was a bit surprised by her actions but held her close to his chest. "Shhh..." he let his hand smooth down her dark brown hair as he allowed her to cry. It felt like ages but she finally calmed down enough that she wasn't sobbing and left to take a shower. Kougami grabbed a water from the kitchen and lit his cigarette. _She's been through so much...and she'll keep blaming herself... _"I'll never let anything hurt her like this again...I'll be the thing that protects her psycho pass from being clouded."

Akane stood in the shower as she let the hot water wash away her worry, even temporarily. The night continued to replay in her mind, the look on Yuki's face, her last pleading look as she was taken from the world. The gun that she couldn't bring herself to kill with, and the gun that wouldn't kill. No matter what, she realized how flawed the Sibyl system was. _He had a knife to her and it said that he was no harm...He killed her and it said he was no harm... According to the Sibyl Kougami was more dangerous than Makishima and that was wrong..._ She knealed and hugged her knees as she remembered Yuki. The last time she saw her she had to run off to work, she promised to make it up to them for leaving there lunch early. She began to tremble thinking about how they must have kidnapped her. _She must have been asleep, so unsuspecting..._ _When she woke up she must have wished that it was a nightmare...this whole thing is a nightmare... _She began to sob into her knees.

Hearing her cries from outside the door Kougami put out his cigarette. "Oi, Tsunemori! Are you ok?"

She stood up quickly and wiped her tears. "I-I..." she wasn't fine, she wasn't ok. She didn't know how to respond to him. Her best friend was just murdered. How else could she be? "I'm ok..." she forced out. She washed the suds off of her body and covered herself with the towel. She changed into her yellow, frilly pajamas. She poked her head out, surprised to see dinner on the table. "Thank you..."

He shrugged "Don't thank me, your jellyfish made it." He observed her carefully, he knew she had been crying again. "Akane...I blame myself for not being able to protect Yuki...or to protect you...but blame isn't going to help anyone...The only way to help Yuki rest in peace is to find this bastard and kill him." his grey eyes narrowed, determined. _Then Sasayama will rest in peace as well..._

She set down her spoon. "But...the dominator won't work on him...It locked up...It said he had a crime coefficacy of zero..."

He looked up at her. "You asked me why I trained so much before, well it's so I can fight even when the dominator fails." he looked down. "I promise on their lives and every life that bastard took, we will avenge them."

"If you go beyond Sybil orders...then what'll happen to you?"

"I don't care. I'm already damned..." he smirked to himself. "I'm a monster remember, just a dog...and if you need to use your weapon on me afterward then do so, but I want you to do it...No one else."

Her eyes widened as she got up and hugged him tight. "You're not...You're not a monster..." She began to cry softly. "You're more than that, so please...don't make any rash decisions..." She looked down and cupped his cheek. "You're not my subordinate...You're my partner...so...so don't do anything foolish ok? I already lost my friend...I can't lose another..."

He looked up at her, her big brown eyes were shedding tears for him. It's been so long since anyone has shown him affection he was actually beginning to forget that he was human. _I'm her partner...? her friend...Someone still has faith in me..._ His eyes softened as he caressed her cheek and leaned up to kiss her deeply. Her lips were warm, and soft from crying so much.

He could feel her resistance, she pulled back and covered her lips shyly. "K-Kougami..." she whispered. Her pale cheeks were covered in a soft red. She backed up against her wall as she looked down, embarrassed.

He stepped forward, cornering her. "Are you afraid?"

She shook her head slowly. "I-I'm not afraid..."

He caught her chin and made her look up at him, he grinned and kissed her deeply. This time he allowed for his tongue to push past her sweet lips. She allowed him to taste her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and instinctively his arms around her tiny waist. He knew that her psycho pass must be clouded with the recent events. A part of him was hoping that this would relieve some stress, and the other part of him couldn't resist himself. He smiled feeling her push back into the kiss. Maybe it was cruel but he needed her to be distracted, because at any given moment alone she was going to recall Yuki's murder, and he didn't want her to relive. Even if it was for one night he was going to help her forget. His hands moved down from her waist, to her hips, then down to her bottom as he scooped her up.

She let out a soft yelp as he carried her back to her bed and crawled over her. He gave her a calm smile as she looked away embarrassed. "Kougami...I never..."

He leaned down and pecked her neck. He allowed his nose to brush against her skin as he laughed to himself. _Of course she's a virgin...I guess that would also contribute to her crystal clear psycho pass. _"It's ok...we don't have to..." he looked up at her.

She blushed harder and pulled him closer, her fingers began to unbutton his top. She shyly trembled as he watched surprised. Once she got his shirt open she looked up at him. "Don't go..."

He shook his head and took her small hand into his. "I won't go anywhere...and we don't have to do anything...if you don't want to..."

"I want to..." she urged, gazing up at him.

He leaned down and pecked her nose "Alright, then we can...I'll be right back..." he gave her a smile and walked into the living room, putting the food away. He turned off the lights around the house, and locked the door. Once he finally made it back to her room she was sound asleep. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. _Heh...well at least she'll get some sleep. _He walked over to the bed and crawled behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against his warm chest. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before closing his eyes. _To think that I can protect something so delicate, so fragile...so beautiful...Maybe the evil in me can be amended... _It was the easiest he's slept in the last three years. He knew he still had to avenge Sasayama, but it's the first time in ages that he hasn't felt alone. The first time that he felt there was more to his future other than vengeance.

As morning rolled in Akane found herself in Kougami's strong arms, she cuddled against his chest. She blushed heavily looking up at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping she couldn't help but feel calm, she caressed his jawline before pressing her lips against his neck shyly. She blushed more as she looked at her clothes. _D-Did we...? But I don't remember...I don't feel any differently and my clothes are still on. _She touched her lip and gasped. It was still sore from his kisses.

He smiled feeling her warmth and slowly woke up. He looked down at her, catching her blush. "Morning." he grinned.

"G-Good morning...Kougami.." she looked down. "Umm...did we...?"

He leaned up on his arm and took in her embarrassed face. "Heh. No." he leaned closer toward her. "You fell asleep, but I guess it can't be helped when you don't sleep all week." He sat up and moved to the edge of her bed.

Her blush increased as she covered her cheeks with her blanket. "O-Oh...I see..." _I fell asleep? I can't believe I fell asleep! Wait...did I really want to...after everything that's happened is it really ok...?_

He grabbed a towel and leaned on the door frame. "It's ok you know...living...it's alright to live...Yuki was your best friend...I'm sure she'd want you to keep living...Don't stop your life because someone ended hers" _Live on for her... _"I'm going to shower" he walked out of her room, allowing his words to linger in the air.

She hugged her knees remembering Yuki. Every smile, every laugh, every moment they shared. _I'll live on for you Yuki...I'll keep going until I find Makishima...then we'll avenge you and you can rest in peace...Kougami and I...we'll do it together..._

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Psycho Pass Fanfiction. I've had a little more time lately so I'll be doing some more fanfictions in the next few weeks. Please review. It mean everything to me.

EDIT: I added a chapter two


	2. Chapter Two: Cherished

I got such a supportive reaction from such nice reviewers I decided to extend my story one more chapter. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cherished**

Akane glance at herself in the mirror, she's never worn work out clothes before, but ever since Yuki's murder it's come to her attention that the Sybil system wasn't going to protect her from everything. She needed to learn how to defend herself when that system failed her. She tugged on the tight fitting sports bra and tightened the drawstring of her sweatpants. She took a breath and walked out of the bathroom and made her way down to the gym. On her way downstairs she passed Mazaoka. "Good morning" she greeted him and bowed a bit.

"Hey Missy, working out?" He raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen an inspector work out since...Kougami" he chuckled softly. "Investigators are always so reliant on these damn Sybil system Dominators."

She gave him a kind smile. "I think it'll benefit me." Truth was, she also needed to build up her stamina and endurance to keep up with the Enforcers. Kougami left her behind so easily during most of their chases. _I don't wanna be left behind... _"Please excuse me." She continued downstairs and entered the gym, she watched Kougami spar with the android hologram. He was shirtless as usual and wore his sweatpants that hung low on his waist. She blushed softly and cleared her throat. "Mr. Kougami"

He looked up and got off of the android. "Good, you're early." _Wow...she really is petite..._ he smirked."Today we're going to work on building your strength." He led her toward a bench with weights, he adjusted them to the lowest setting. "Lay on your back, I'll spot you."

She timidly nodded and walked over to him, she laid on her the bench and looked at him hovering over her. _Why am I so embarrassed! It's just Kougami..._

He leaned down "It'll be ok, I'll take the weights if you can't handle it." He lifted the weights up and waited for her to grab the bar. It took everything he had to not move down and kiss her. Gripping her fingers around the bar, her hands were instantly shaky. "Now pull it down toward your chest and then back up." He felt her move the steel bar down toward her chest and then push it upward. "Fully extend your arms" She followed his directions carefully, after a few sets she placed the bar back on the platform. Sitting up she panted heavily and hunched over. He grabbed a bottle of water and returned to her. "You ok? That wasn't too much was it?"

She took a sip of the water and shook her head. "N-No I've just never worked out like that before...My bodies not used to it." With each pant her chest would rise and fall, as she attempted to steady her racing heartbeat.

He eyed down her body and looked away blushing a bit. _Wow this really took a lot out of her... _He unscrewed his bottle and took a sip, then proceeded to pour it on to her head.

Feeling the ice cold water fall down her body she jumped up "K-Kougami! Why'd you do that?!"

He smirked. _I love it when she's like this...she's normally so timid and shy but every time she gets excited...so passionate...it truly is beautiful.._.He chuckled. _It's like the time she told off Gino. _"The water will cool your body down faster."

She blinked up at him "O-Oh...then thank you Kougami..." She looked down at the ground, blushing softly.

Kougami set down his empty water bottle and walked over toward the middle of the mat. "Come on, one more thing and we'll call it a day."

Her head perked up as she nodded and hurried toward him. "Y-Yes?"

"Can you do a handstand?"

"I've never tried to...well I haven't since senior high school...Let's see...I think I remember..." She stood straight and lifted her hands above her head. She kicked one leg in front and took a large step forward. Keeping her back straight she lunged forward and caught herself on her hands. She felt her body swaying as she struggled to keep her posture

He smirked "Senior high school can't be that long ago, how old are you, 21?" He instantly caught her legs to hold her up.

She took a breath as she tried to hold the position. "I'm 19!" She could feel her arms beginning to give way after all of the bench presses she did earlier.

He gasped feeling her arms weaken. "I got you." he slowly began to bring her legs down, causing her back to arch. _Wow 19...she's younger than I thought_

She held her arms and legs in a backbend. "K-Kougami! What are you doing?" She watched as the handsome Enforcer did a handstand just so he can hover over her. With him being so close, she could no longer hold the pose of her backbend as she gently fell onto her back. Once again she found herself underneath the handsome criminal. "K-Kougami..."

He leaned closer to her lips. "Can you please say my first name?"

She blushed harder feeling him brush against her lips. His tone was so passive, so gentle she couldn't help but obliged. She didn't care if she could no longer see the line that separated their work and personal life. She cared deeply for him. "Shinya..." she whispered lovingly as her fingers moved up into his messy black hair.

He felt a shiver run down his body feeling her fingers in his hair. He truly did feel like he was her pet, and for once he was at easy with that notion. What bothered him more was that he loved this feeling, it was such a loving gesture. _My names never sounded so sweet...so soft... _He found himself brushing his nose against her. _Maybe there's more to me..._

"Shinya..." she blushed heavily. She leaned forward to kiss his lips.

He smiled against hers but returned the kiss, he was careful not to rest his whole weight on her tiny frame. He grinned against the kiss feeling her become more daring. It was almost as if she was testing her boundaries. She timidly pressed her tongue against his lips, begging for permission to explore him. He happily complied, giving her full access. _She's so shy..._He didn't want to scare her away by being too forward, he wanted to give her control. He felt her pull away to catch her breath. He gazed down at her with his intense grey eyes. "If you want me to stop just squeeze my forearm ok?" _Just like if we __were in the field...you have the power to stop me...you'll always have the power to stop me..._

She nodded shyly as she pressed her chest up into his and kissed him again, her hands roamed to his back as she grazed her nail against his skin. "Mmmm...Shinya..."

He shivered feeling her nails, loving the sweet sound of her voice. He wanted to fill the room with her moans. He cupped her tiny, pale face kissing her deeper. _My Akane..._

"Miss. Tsunemori are you down here?" Ginoza walked down the staircase toward the gym. He froze at the base of the staircase, his eyes widened in shock. His first reaction was to reach for his Dominator, but lucky for Kougami his dominator was in the case back upstairs.

Hearing Ginoza walk in Kougami instantly pulled off of Akane. "Gino" he looked over toward him.

Akane sat up hastily, embarrassed. "I-Inspector Ginoza." she mumbled between breaths.

"Upstairs now!" Ginoza yelled before storming back up toward the office. His face slightly flustered.

Kougami's eyes narrowed, he knew there was no calming Ginoza down now. _Dammit...I shouldn't have been so careless and let him catch us... _"I'm sorry, I'll accept full responsibility." He stood up and wiped his face with his towel and grabbed his white shirt. Once he completely buttoned it up he took his suit jacket.

"K-Kougami!" she stood up and blushed "This was my decision too!" she furrowed her brows and grabbed his hand. "We'll talk to him together."

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile "Ok...together." He took his free hand and pulled her into a hug by gently smoothing down her hair. She blushed at the kind gesture and smiled up at him. "But you should probably change."

She nodded and pulled away. Looking at her compact she began changing the settings on it. "I don't know what to wear...I'm still technically off duty..."

He smirked and leaned against the wall. "Well, change into your casual clothes. I'm going to grab lunch after Gino is done with us."

Her eyes widened as she decided on an outfit. "Eh? But you can't just go out, I have to go with you."

"I know, I'm asking you to come with me."

_Like a date?! _She looked down, smiling to herself as her clothes changed to a black thigh highs, a white skirt, a blue and white striped shirt and a jacket. "I guess this is ok." she smoothed down her skirt and looked up at him.

"It's cute." he smiled and led her up the staircase toward the offices. _I'll protect her...even from Gino..._

As they reached the meeting from they found Kagari hiding out behind the door frame. "Oi, Ko what did you do to make Gino so mad? He's scary like this." He pouted as he peaked around the door frame into the office. "And he says we're the menace...I'm pretty sure he has a high chance of commiting a crime then any of us right now"

"Kagari, don't say such foolish things" Yayoi elbowed him.

Kougami shrugged off Kagari's question and entered the office with Akane following behind him. Ginoza looked up at them. His dark green eyes piercing at Kougami. He slammed his hands down against the desk "What are you thinking?! I won't allow this! I won't allow this to go on" _I won't let him ruin her clean psycho pass! I won't! _"Kougami she is your superior, I will not allow this behavior in the office." His glare increased. "You're only a dog! A prisoner! You are the trash of society!" he yelled.

Kougami looked down as he took his scolding. There wasn't much he could say, if he acted out Ginoza could easily arrange for him to be taken into the prison. _I won't be able to protect Akane or avenge Sasayama from that hell hole..._ He gripped his fingers into a tight fist.

Akane eye's widened at his cruel words. "Inspector Ginoza! Please do not speak to Mr. Kougami like that. My relationship with Kougami is none of your business, and what we choose to do on our day off is none of your concern." She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes filled with determination. "I will not allow you to speak to Kougami, or any of the other Enforcers that way." She signaled toward the Enforcers that gathered outside the door. "They're not dogs! They're human beings! They're our partners! They contribute just as much and then some to this team. So please do not refer to them as trash!" She took a breath. "Mr. Ginoza you are my senior and I respect you, however no rules were broken. I will see you tomorrow. Excuse me." She bowed and took Kougami by the hand.

Mazaoka smiled from the hallway. _I've never heard anyone stand up to Ginoza before...especially for an Enforcer...Missy you're quite a girl...Maybe there's still hope for society..._

Yayoi leaned on the wall across from the office. She's never though much about it, being called a dog or trash because she was a latent criminal. She just became desensitized to it. She smiled to herself._ It makes me happy that at least someone doesn't view me as a monster..._

The ex-inspector stood frozen as Akane led him out. Once they reached the street he stopped and looked down. "Thank you...An Investigator would never do that for an Enforcer..."

She looked down "But why? Why is this so strange? You're not an animal...why should you be treated as such? You didn't do anything wrong. Who cares if your Psycho Pass is clouded...You're a good person." He pulled her into a hug seeing the tears gather in her eyes.

Kougami was finally able to calm her down enough to take her out to get lunch. As they walked down the street he looked over toward a tall building "How about there? Have you eaten there before?"

She smiled as they walked down the street. It felt like they were a real couple. Looking up to where he pointed her eyes widened. She'd recognize the arch ways anywhere, and it was so close to work. "N-No...I don't want to eat there." It was the cafe where she used to meet her friends and have lunch. _Yuki..._

He noticed the pained look in her eyes and tried to comfort her, without further prying. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It ok, we can eat somewhere else..." They continued to walk a few more blocks, he didn't know how to comfort her, but he was going to try his hardest to keep that smile on her face.

She looked up feeling the cold wet drops. "Eh? It's raining..." she gasped as she was suddenly shielded from the rain.

He slipped off his jacket to cover her head. "Come on we can go here." They hurried into a small ramen shop.

"Welcome" the old man from behind the counter called out as the soaked couple entered. "Please have a seat."

Kougami bowed as he guided Akane down to sit. "Are you ok? You didn't get too wet out there did you?"

She shook her head "No, I'm fine thank you." she blushed softly.

He leaned close and cupped her cheeks, wiping the rain off of her face. She blushed heavily, catching his gaze. "You really are something..." he whispered to himself. He looked up toward the chef. "Oi, Mister, Two bowls of beef udon." He looked down at Akane "Oh? Was that ok? I didn't even ask."

She blinked and giggled. "I love beef udon, it's actually my favorite."

He sighed relieved and reached into his pocket to get his cigarette.

"Hey, we're in a restaurant. Don't smoke here." She took the cigarette from his hand.

He grinned and leaned closer to her. "Do you plan on being my new oral fixation?"

"W-what?" She looked down embarrassed. _H-How can he say such things so easily?! _He tilted her chin upward and kissed her lips deeply. She responded to the kiss hesitantly but pulled away immediately. "W-We're in public..." she gripped the hem of her skirt shyly, preying that no one say them. "That type of behavior isn't proper..."

He sighed and slumped on the stool. "Heh. No smoking, no public kissing." he leaned his head on his chin and watched how flustered she got. "You take the fun out of being a criminal." he playfully caressed her brown lock with his free hand.

She looked over to him. "Shinya..." she couldn't help but smile at him.

The old man placed the two hot bowls in front of them "Enjoy" He placed the complimentary tea beside them along with two cups.

Kougami broke the apart the chopsticks. "Let's eat" he smiled and took a bite of the udon. "Mmmm...it's much better than the food back home."

She followed his lead and began to eat. Hmmm, that's right. _Kougami can't leave the building without an investigator...it must be really lonely...I doubt Mr. Ginoza takes them out other than to solve __crimes.._

As he took a sip of his tea he looked over to her. "Thank you for standing up to Gino...but when he acts like that...it means he really cares about you..." he looked down toward his food. _It's his way of trying to protect you..._Without his Dominator their wasn't too much Ginoza could do. He'd been hurt so much in the past by latent criminals. Ginoza almost let his guard down and accepted Sasayama as a friend but it resulted in losing his own partner and the life of his most cherished Enforcer.

She looked over to him and placed her hand on top of his. "If he has to hurt others in order to show he cares, I don't think I want him to." _As police our job is to protect...and serve...why can't anyone remember that...?_

Kougami smiled and caressed her hand with his thumb. _I'm the same way...I'll destroy anything if it means that I can protect you...anything..._ He pulled her close again and placed a kiss on her temple. _I'd use my last breath protecting you... _

**End**

* * *

I hope you guys liked that last chapter. As for the ages I know 19 seems young but Akane is apparently 19 in the beginning of the series.

But Thank you for the kind words and encouragement.


End file.
